Mark of Athena
by PeetaPercyFANGirl
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this because I still don't know where this story is going. BUT IT IS MY VERSION OF THE NEXT PJ BOOK! Percy will have to decide over loyalty, love, and life. R&R! TAKES OFF RIGHT AFTER SON OF NEPTUNE WHERE RICK LEFT OFF! PxA


**A/N: I for some reason am in a Percabeth mood today, so I hope you enjoy Percy's and Annabeth's reunion! :) I just felt that Rick could have ended his _Son of Neptune _book somewhere else, so here it is! MY VERSION on what would have happened next. It is an oneshot, UNLESS you people review and want me to continue it and make it _The Mark of Athena_. Although I honestly have no clue on what will happen in that book...but I have reread the series, and the prophecies mentioned and events that happened in the 5th PJAO book that seemed like no big deal are suddenly huge and I think I know what will happen...and my gosh it will suck. REREAD THE SERIES! YOU WILL UNDERSTAND! There is basic foreshadowing and warnings directly stated that nobody cared about, but now I understand!**

**Anyways, here is my fic: (and yes I know that _Son of Neptune_ is written in 3rd person but when I started this it all seemed structured weird so I changed it to 1st person like the other books, not including _The Lost Hero_.) **

"What are you waiting for?" Octavian demanded yet again. "ATTACK!" The legions hesitantly rose up their weapons, but didn't know if they should listen to Octavian. I felt for them because Octavian was fuming mad.

Reyna came in. "How many times must I tell you, Octavian? I said no. Be prepared," she warned the camp, "but do not attack until I say so." Obediently, most of the people lowered their weapons, but still kept them handy.

I could feel the tension as the whole camp held their breath for that delicate moment that the boat was landing in New Rome. If they got shot out of the borders...Annabeth was on there! My heart was thumping against my chest, and I thought it would pop out and race towards that ship. I prayed to Roman and Greek god alike; they must be granted safe passage!

Finally there was a relief; they didn't get shot out of the sky. They were safe, and they weren't a threat. We passed the first test so far, but my life and theirs was still on the line.

"Come on. Let me introduce you to my _other_ family," I repeated as the boat landed.

A feeling of pride overtook me as I saw how grand it was; all the way to the metal dragon head planted in front. Although a pang of sadness hit me as well because I missed so much back at Camp.

My heart beat faster, and I felt a longing overcome me. Shyly and excited, I walked towards the ship, but then broke into a run with my purple toga billowing out behind me, not even thinking about the fact about how odd I must look to my friends right now.

A blond figure jumped out of the ship and her curly hair was blowing in the breeze. When I saw her, I stopped immediately. Tears glistened in Annabeth's eyes when she looked back at me. There were no words needed for what was about to happen next. At first, we both just stood there; her silently crying, me just looking at her beautiful face.

But apparently our reunion _did_ need words after all.

"PEEERRRRRCCCYYYYYYY!" She screamed, running at full speed towards me, her ex-missing boyfriend. It was so unexpected, that I almost fell onto one of the house gods as she slammed into me. Grunting, the house god quickly flashed out of site so we would not disturb him any longer.

"Percy," Annabeth said stroking my face. She took me in with her eyes, feeling my face as if this was an illusion and it was not real.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said back to her. I admit, I began to tear up a little too. After all, Hera _did_ take eight months of my life away from me, and worse, Annabeth.

Oblivious to the crowd, we hugged, we kissed, and we also laughed. I held her close to me and stroked her hair.

"I missed you," I whispered to Annabeth.

"You-you did?" she asked me, wiping away tears. I gave her a duh face. "Well," she defended. "Jason lost his memory when he came to Camp Half-Blood."

I smiled at her and shared with her something I didn't really share with too many people. "Well I must be a lucky guy then. Hera gave me one memory, and it was the best memory from her that I could have gotten: You."

Saying this, she kissed me once more. "I missed you too, Seaweed Brain." At this we laughed, and I swore that she would never ever let go of me.

"By the way," she said playfully, "purple is _not _your color; orange is. Although I am pretty sure that Aphrodite would assume that this toga of yours is pretty sexy." She laughed.

Crap. I forgot about the toga.

I shrugged. "Mandatory for meetings because I _am_ head of this camp now." She laughed at my excuse.

"With that brain of yours? Highly unlikely, Seaweed-" A cough came from behind her and we remembered about Camp Jupiter and the quest and my old friends from home waiting for me too.

A blond guy with startling eyes stepped up to me, "You are Praetor?"

_Jason_. I nodded.

He cursed in Latin under his breath. "Knew that this would happen. If only we could have made it back sooner..." Now I felt kind of bad. I had taken over his camp after all, so that made me in charge of two camps. Although I would gladly hand this one back if it meant staying with Annabeth longer.

This purple toga was also making me itchy, but I didn't bother mentioning that.

I was about to apologize when Reyna came out from behind me in her identical purple toga.

"Jason," she said officially, "welcome back." I could tell that she wanted to hug him or kiss him like Annabeth did to me, but she restrained herself. This made me confused.

"What," I said, "No welcome back hug for your missing Jason?" Annabeth gently elbowed my stomach, but made it so nobody else could see.

"Jason," said the girl I recognized from the message. "Who is this?" She finished walking off of the ship and then went to hold Jason's hand.

Crap. How come nobody tells me about this kind of stuff?

"This is Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, daughter of Bellona."

No 'I missed you' or no 'this is my girlfriend who has been worried sick about me'. Instead he comes back with a replacement, and he obviously has gotten his full memory back like I have. Talk about an awkward conversation.

"Nice to meet you," Piper said hugging Reyna. Daughter of Aphrodite- figures. Stiffly, Reyna glared at her for a millisecond, but then regained her cool.

"These Greeks," Reyna said moving her arms around our entire group, "are our friends. Relax a little; mingle. They are from Percy's camp, and they are here to help." Again, I had forgotten about the soldiers that were about to attack the _Argo II_. Instantly, they all relaxed completely and walked off, or greeted their lost hero.

"Percy!" I heard from behind me once more.

My face lit up. "G-Man!" I clapped him on the back hard making him bleat. This apparently wasn't good enough for him, so he gave me a quick hug too.

"I'm so relieved to see you again, Perce." We both talked about how his efforts of making the planet cleaner has been now that he was Lord of the Wild, and then finally he decided to go talk to some of the Roman nature spirits and have a nice talking to with the other satyrs about their begging situation.

I held Annabeth's hand, and we both smiled at each other some more. _Not now,_ I thought. _We can talk again and have some private time later. _

Patiently, I greeted Piper, Jason, and Leo. I of course heard a lot about Jason, and I have seen Piper and Leo from that message. Leo seemed like a really funny guy, but his dark hair and playful smile reminded me a bit of Nico.

I was still going to kick his butt even if he _was_ kidnapped by Gaea.

Apparently when Jason didn't know at all who he was, he fell in love with Piper, or the other way around, and now they are going out. This made me even more grateful that I remembered Annabeth and I squeezed her hand tighter.

Piper was nice for an Aphrodite camper, and reminded me of Silena because of the glint of kindness she had in her eyes. Although I could tell there was something rather commanding in her voice that I have not been introduced to yet, and this made me only a tad bit uneasy.

"So," I said to Leo, "You made this ship all by yourself?"

Leo looked at his feet and was tinkering with something in his hands then admitted, "Well I had a little help from my cabin." I suggested that he go talk to Tyson, but then was interrupted by Hazel.

I had completely forgotten that I was going to introduce Hazel and Frank to my friends! Quickly I introduced them all, and I was surprised that those two had kept quiet about this and stayed on the outskirts.

"Sammy!" Hazel hugged Leo and made the breath go out of his lungs. "Sammy, I-I thought that you were dead. I was told that you...and then you moved...got married...but you aren't, and..." She stopped talking and gave him another hug, but then quickly hopped away and picked up a stray diamond, placing it in her pocket before anyone noticed.

Leo and Piper had very confused looks on their faces. "Sammy? I'm sorry; you must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Leo Valdez, and to be honest, I have never seen you in my life."

"Leo," Piper said nudging him a bit.

Hazel looked confused, and a hurt look registered on her face. "You don't remember me? Maybe it is because he chose to move on after he..."

Frank came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not him," he said looking a tad protective. "Remember, your soul moved on too, anything could have happened. He might just be a relative."

"But it _is_ him, Frank!" She insisted, stomping her foot. Suddenly a giant lump of gold came shooting out of the ground, and then confused, Hazel began to back up; "I-I'm so sorry. Don't touch that, whatever you do! I will be right back," and she walked away from the group in a daze.

"What was that all about," Annabeth asked me.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Frank answered before me, "She died sacrificing herself, but then came back from the Fields of Asphodel when the Doors of Death were opened. Her soul snuck out of the Underworld; and when they went hunting down for the other souls after we saved Thanatos, you know, Death, she was pardoned because she is a daughter of Pluto-er, Hades I mean." Annabeth nodded like she has heard this scenario every day.

"And she knew Leo- I mean Sammy- in her past life, and now she believes he is the same person," Annabeth asks. Frank nods and she continues, "Even if he _is_ the same person, only she would remember because of her pardons being a daughter of Hades, but it could all just be a coincidence that they look so similar," she speculated. Frank nodded once more.

"So who are your parents," she asked him suddenly.

Frank looked sad but said, "My mother is dead. I am a son of Mars, and my great-great-great-whatever-great has Poseidon in his blood so I am kind of unique. My life all depends on..." he stopped sharing his awkward life dependable secret, and then shared another. "I can shape shift."

Annabeth did not look impressed and gave me an "oh brother" look. I laughed. I had a feeling that I could get used to life like this around here for a while.

"We should get back to Reyna," I told Frank, and then I gave Annabeth a basic tour of the camp.

We were about to go greet Reyna again and talk to her about the whole Piper/Jason issue when Annabeth said, "You can't stay here forever Percy. I hope you know that. We have the quest, and Gaea plans on destroying us all and making the world a complete chaos; plants would grow wild and there would be no order. I don't even think Grover would like that one. And you know how things are with me being a daughter of Athena, I will be one of the first to go."

She began to play with her father's college ring on her necklace. "Athena is also the goddess of civilization you know, and I'm pretty sure Gaea never appreciated the fact that Athena built cities and is the Goddess of that too." She blew her grey streak of hair out of her eyes in frustration, and then yanked it behind her ear.

I put my arms on her shoulders. "There is no way I will _ever_ let her get near you. You hear me? Never." She looked up into my eyes and said not one word; she knew I was serious.

Then she went up on her tip-toes, and kissed me. Apparently I had grown taller when I was gone, so I tilted my head downwards to be more at her level, and melted into the moment.

After what seemed like a while, we both pulled away gasping for air.

I smiled at Annabeth and she looked back at me and her smile grew. I touched her grey streak, and remembered how terrible it was that I lost her once. I went _completely_ out of my way to find her, and I was determined to not lose her for good. I remembered that feeling of panic I felt when I lost her, and when I thought that she would be leaving me for the Hunters too.

She looked at my own grey streak, and she seemed to remember that moment too. I wonder how she felt when I was gone from her. 

Tears welled in her eyes, and she held me close to her, and I enveloped my arms around her.

"Welcome back Seaweed Brain," she said, and I had a feeling I could get used to this.

**A/N: Yay! :D Their perfect and beautiful reunion! Well I have decided...I SHALL WRITE MY VERSION OF THE BOOK! Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think! And it is harder using the new characters, but I am sure I can get used to it ;) **


End file.
